


Paper Moon

by timeforteaaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, Happy Kaisoo Day, M/M, Romance, a typical cheesy tea mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforteaaa/pseuds/timeforteaaa
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo visit Fiji for their seven-year anniversary.





	Paper Moon

 

**SURPRISE BITCH! BET YOU THOUGHT YOU'D SEEN THE LAST OF ME!**

**yoooooooo ITS MEEEEEEEE.**

**ok firslty a massive massive massive SORRY. I havent written anything since Cockpit which was LAST YEAR jfc because university is KICKING MY BUM ugh its so annoyingggggg. i have literally 2 essays due in at the end of ths week that i havent started OOOOOOps so if i disappear again u know why loolll**

**HOWEVER just because i havent been posting fic does not mean i ahvent been writing because BELIEVE ME your girl has 10028193283924738471288 drafts on the go at the minute which I WILL FINISH AT SOME POINT but education ewwwwwww**

**which brings us to this fic! if you can call it that it's just a drabble really lol. this is basically a few combined paragraphs i had from a few drafts that weren't really going anywher and i couLD NOT LIVE WITH MYSELF if i didnt post for THE BEST DAY OF THE YEAR aka kaisoo day. so yanno. apologies if it feels a little bit stunted and shoved together, becasue this baby started life as about 4 separate fics combined by me running on nothing but caffeine and a sainsburys pasta pot ok**

**anywAY i really should let you get on and read because its kaisoo day so theres gonna be looots of great fics out there for you to read so AYE**

**ive missed you so much honestly, i am very active on The Bird App aka twitter 24/7 tbh (will link at the end) so please come and say hi i miss u all so much ok**

**I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH MY PRECIOUS BABIES I HOPE YOU ARE WELL I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY AND HEALTHY AND EATING WELL AND TAKING CARE OF YOURSELVES I LOVE YOU**

**keep it cool keep it kaisoo kids,**

**lots of love from tea <3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 **

**(also completely unbeta-ed because TIME YO) ((so all mistakes are mine ok pls dont judge me) ((( k love u bye)))**

 

 

 

 

“Oh wow.” Jongin says, gripping Kyungsoo’s hand tightly as the receptionist shows them into their beautiful suite. 

 

Fiji is stunning, truly stunning, with it’s white sandy beaches and crystal blue seas. The sun is just starting to creep behind the horizon, painting the sky a gorgeous mix of oranges and purples.

 

Kyungsoo grins, taking in their section of private beach and the look on Jongin’s face. “You like it then?” 

 

“Do I like it? Soo, do I like it? I _love it._ Thank you. So much.” Jongin sounds a little bit overwhelmed, looking at Kyungsoo with that adoring, puppy-dog eyes look. 

 

“It’s our anniversary, Nini. I had to pull something out of the bag.” Kyungsoo lifts up their entwined hands to brush the hair softly off Jongin’s forehead. 

 

The receptionist smiles sweetly and bows out of the room, leaving them alone with a list of the restaurant opening times. 

 

Kyungsoo leans up and cups Jongin’s jaw softly, pulling him in to a sweet but chaste kiss. 

 

Jongin hums into it quietly, feeling his stomach erupt into a thousand fluttering butterflies. Even after seven years, Kyungsoo still makes him a little bit weak at the knees. 

 

They break apart with a soft suction, before Kyungsoo grins cheekily at him. “Happy Anniversary Jongin.” 

 

“Happy Anniversary, Soo.” Jongin giggles, feeling himself blush. “I can’t believe we’ve been dating for seven years.” 

 

“It’s flown by.” Kyungsoo hums, pecking Jongin lightly on the nose. He wraps his arms round his middle and they sway lightly on the spot. 

 

“You know what they say, time flies when you’re having fun.” Jongin laughs, feeling happiness swell in his chest. 

 

“Yeah, and when you’re having lots of hot kinky sex.” 

 

Jongin looks scandalised and pokes Kyungsoo on the forehead. “Excuse _you,_ Mr Do, I’ll have you know I’m a good boy who is pure of heart, soul and body.” 

 

Kyungsoo cackles and squeezes Jongin’s bum before he breaks away to flick through the restaurant menu. “Sure you are, Kim tie-me-to-the-bedpost-with-your-silk-tie-daddy Jongin.” 

 

Jongin lets out a nearly inhuman screech in return but secretly delights when Kyungsoo’s face squashes up into a beautiful grin. Still, he pretends to be offended, sitting down on the plush bed with arms folded. “I’m shocked. Horrified, even. I can’t believe my parents ever said they approved of you, you’re a _menace._ ” 

 

Kyungsoo laughs again as he walks over to stand in front of Jongin and drapes his arms over his shoulders. “Your parents love me because I’m a dashingly handsome, terribly charming, and frankly wonderful son-in-law.” 

 

Jongin begrudgingly agrees, but finds he’s unable to keep a grin off his face for long. “I suppose you are.” 

 

Kyungsoo threads fingers through the back of Jongin’s hair before raising his eyebrows devilishly. “I tell you what, I’ll make it up to you. We have an hour and a half until the restaurant opens. How about we have a perfectly normal and pure conversation right here on this lovely bed? Or perhaps in the shower?” 

 

“Would this discussion potentially occur without any clothes on?” 

 

Kyungsoo marvels at Jongin. “Why, Mr Kim! What a wonderful suggestion!” He says, and before he can add anything else Jongin’s hands are already sliding under his shirt. 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Three and a half hours later, Jongin and Kyungsoo have finally managed to shower, get dressed and eat their way through the entire restaurants menu before heading out for a late night stroll on the beach. 

 

Kyungsoo has gone a little bit quiet, much of his cheeky teasing has died down and he and Jongin stroll along in contented silence, their hands swinging between them. 

 

The stars have put on a show tonight, fanning out above them and twinkling in the clear night sky. 

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Jongin hums quietly. 

 

Kyungsoo studies Jongin, the strong curve of his jaw as he looks up to the skies, the way the soft light from the lanterns lighting the beach plays across his skin, the happy little smile painted across his lips. _He_ looks beautiful, far more beautiful than any beach, any stars, anything in the whole universe. Kyungsoo is so, so in love with him, to the point that it nearly hurts. 

 

They carry on wordlessly, curving down towards the sea to dip their toes gently in the water. Jongin wades out a little, until the water is just above his knees, dampening the bottom of his shorts. 

 

“You’re going to get all wet!” Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head as Jongin tries to get him to come into the water. 

 

Instead, Kyungsoo sits down on the sand, which still slightly warm from the sun, and watches as the love of his life enjoys the waves. 

 

“You’re missing out, Soo!” Jongin calls as another wave crashes into his midriff. “It’s lovely and warm.” 

 

Kyungsoo promptly makes a decision in his head. 

 

He gets up and walks to the waters edge, grinning. “Can I ask you a question?” 

 

“Only if you come into the water with me! Right up to your waist!” Jongin replies, splashing water in his direction. 

 

Resigned to his fate, Kyungsoo wades into the water with his hands by his head in surrender. “The things I do for you.” 

 

As he gets closer, Jongin reaches out for him and pulls him into a smooch under the moonlight. “See? It’s warmer than you think isn’t it?” 

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Of course it is.” 

 

“Ok, Mr Do, you fulfilled my requirements what would you like to ask?” 

 

Kyungsoo looks down nervously, his heart thudding in his chest. He brings his hand up slowly to cup Jongin’s cheek. Holding eye contact, he takes a deep breath and says “Kim Jongin… I love you so much… I’ve loved you since the very first day I set eyes on you and I’ve loved you every day since. I love your passion, your caring heart, your sense of humour, your smile, your eyes, the way your whole face crumples up into laughter when I do aegyo for you… I love every single last thing about you. These past seven years have been more than I could ever have asked for, more than I could ever have dreamed of. I want to spend every morning like we do now, waking up in each other’s arms. I want to spend every evening with you dancing to old jazz songs and singing the night away. I want nothing more than to be yours forever.” 

 

Jongin’s breath cuts out. 

 

“And so with that in mind… will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?” 

 

The sound Jongin makes is definitely not human as he flings his arms around Kyungsoo. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes oh my GOD!” 

 

Kyungsoo breathes a deep sigh of relief as he slides his arms across Jongin’s trembling back, choking back a happy sob when he feels Jongin’s tears dropping on to his neck. 

 

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo, I love you so much I can’t— I can’t believe you— I’m _engaged_.” Jongin cries pulling back and doing a tiny, exhilarated dance in the waves. 

 

Kyungsoo laughs loudly and brightly, dancing with him, suddenly not caring that they’re getting wet. “This is the best day of my life!” 

 

“Mine too Soo I’m so happy you don’t understand how much I love you I— OW!” Jongin’s happy dance is cut off suddenly. 

 

“What? What is it?” Kyungsoo suddenly panics. 

 

“I think I just stood on a jellyfish.” Jongin complains. 

 

“Damn jellyfish, ruining our romantic moment.” Kyungsoo crows, kissing the pout of Jongin’s lips. 

 

“I know! The cheek of it.” Jongin says, leaning into the kiss but being unable to deepen it because of the happy grin on his face. “I haven’t said this enough Soo I love you so much, honestly— actually I feel… a bit dizzy—“ 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“‘M really sorry.” Jongin says, looking up mournfully through nearly swollen shut eyes. 

 

“Nini it really isn’t your fault.” Kyungsoo says as delicately as he can, squeezing Jongin’s hand. 

 

“It _is_ though! I should have watched where I was—“ 

 

“Mr Kim could you please ensure you remain lying back against the bed please.” The paramedic’s firm voice cuts through. 

 

Jongin lies back unhappily, pouting as best he can. 

 

It turns out Jongin hadn’t stepped on a jellyfish but some other as yet unnamed sea creature that thankfully doesn’t have a lethal sting. The only issue is that Jongin is apparently very allergic to aforementioned sea creature, and is at present doing his best impression of the marshmallow man while pumped full of antihistamines. 

 

“Soo? Soo? Do you still want to marry me?” 

 

Kyungsoo chuckles adoringly, and leans over to smooch Jongin’s puffy cheek. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” 

 

“Good. Hey! Hey Mr. Ambulance Man! These drugs are making me feel better. I like you. You can come to our wedding!” 

 

The paramedic smiles awkwardly, giving Kyungsoo a look that clearly says ‘please control your husband-to-be’. 

 

“Hey Jongin,” Kyungsoo starts, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“Soo? I love you so much Kyungsoo. So much. You’re so handsome, have I ever told you that. So handsome. I want to kiss your head. You’re wonderful.” 

 

Drugged Up Jongin is very similar to Drunk Jongin, so Kyungsoo knows that sliding an episode of Pororo under his nose will keep his fiancé occupied for hours. 

 

The paramedic looks at him apologetically as Kyungsoo is pulled onto Jongin’s trolley bed to watch the episode, but Kyungsoo can’t help but smile. 

 

They’re going to get _married_.

 

 

 

 

** COME JOIN THE NOODLE SKWAD  **

[twitter](https://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)

**Author's Note:**

> love u so much 
> 
> crossposted from asianfanfics (timefortea)!!!!


End file.
